Marik di Britannia
is one of the protagonist of Code Geass: Marik the Revolutionary. After fleeing from the Imperial Family wandering many countries before he used the alias, Marik Lamperouge and Marik Tenjo He was the Twelfth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire Second Line and the grandson of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia and son of Vector zi Britannia. He was also the leader of The Knights of Revolution and later the Leader of The Knights of Union and the real identity of Zero. Appearance Marik has light blue-grey eyes, and dark green hair Marik usually wears the Ashford Academy uniform, or the Zero uniform. Outside of Ashford, Personality Marik carried a pious and self-righteous demeanor as he aims to overthrown the current Britannian rule consider it as the cause immense suffering and has cause many tragedy by their military conquest and need to be reformed and and created a more peaceful world for his brother and sister live in and for others as well after witnessing countless tragedy that befall him and his silblings and his mother death and due the suffering cause by Britannia warring times. He is extremely dedicated to his goal do whatever it take to achieve it willing to risk his own well being as he continuous using Energy Force when acting as Zero which would damage his own body when he continuously overuse it. Marik in his student persona portrayed himself as a cheerful sociable, likable, and often easygoing student and is somewhat prideful and arrogant. However, this is really a mask to hide his true nature. Where he is more serious and compose individual displaying a cold exterior and is shown to be straightforward and serious when achieving his goals. While as Zero most of his true nature is expressed. His charisma and beliefs in justice and his goals gain him the trust and respect of many soldiers and leaders. He is extremely determined person wishing to changed the world for the better after witnessing horrible thing that cause by Britannia. He has a strong sense of justice and righteous as he doesn't harmed civilian whether they were Britannia or Japanese perhaps due to the fact He is Half Japanese and Britannia and shown to recruited individual to his cause that were Britannian such such Logan Arabel and Claude Meizen to his cause who are both his friends from school and childhood that know his identity as Zero from the beginning. Because of his Mother's Death cause by Britannia Marik acts ruthlessly against his enemies especially toward Britannian Forces which made Marik a very ruthless tactician He announces his arrival and instill fear to his enemies and has shown to be extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans. Initially he is very self-righteous showed that that he believe his action are justifiable showing no concern for civilian causalities he cause during the Battle of Narita if that is what it takes to achieve the objective and goals. However when He learn that the massive Civilian casualties that he indirectly cause which Shirley's Father among them and Domoto criticized him for not considering the consequence of his action which eventually led him take adopted a more reflective mindset, showing remorse for the actions he took in his quest to overthrown Britannia and achieving his Revolution but accepted that there will always be consequences for all of his actions and tried lessen the casualties he would indirectly created. Despite His Cold Serious and Nature He is very compassionate person to his friends and loved ones and kind hearted person showing to be empathy and sympathetic person even if he doesn't show it. To Leon and Liana, he is a loving older brother, and to Suzaku, a loyal friend, despite the fact that the two are enemies. Marik, at first glance, seems to have relatively little concern for the well-being of his subordinates, but in reality, he does care about them, seeing them as valuable allies even willing to reveal his identity as Zero when Marrybell threaten to kill the members of the Black Knight if He doesn't reveal his identity and decide face Marrybell as himself. Character Planning History Character Outline Marik was born on January 1st, 2000 a.t.b. as Marik di Britannia son of the second prince of Britannia Vector zi Britannia 12th Prince in the Second Line. Character History Relationships Family Leon di Britannia Marik and Leon are very closed and Marik loves his brother, very much and he is "everything" to him along with Liana. In their childhood, Marik Leon and Liana lived together mostly by with their Mother and Domoto when they were still imperial family and would play every day, from catching butterflies to playing hide-and-seek. Their Happy times had ended when their Mother fled from Britannia taking them with her along with Domoto and the two of them were separated when Britannia invaded Japan and did not see each other for six years later Though Marik's serious, brooding personality occasionally conflicts with Leon's goofier, laid back and immature nature, Marik loves his brother dearly just as much he love Liana, and is very protective of him. Marik would do anything it took to protect Leon from life threatening situation even at the cost of his own well being. Marik faith in Leon was very high and held him high regard of his abilities. Although they may their disagreement with each other their strong sibling bond is what keeps them together Liana di Britannia Liana is Marik's younger sister and loves her very dearly and they had a loving and happy relationship lived together with Leon and their mother and would play every day, from catching butterflies to playing hide-and-seek when they still live with the Royal Family. After Their Mother's death, Marik watched over and protected Liana and watch over her. Although Liana was deeply upset at Marik for failing to protect their mother despite this she still love her brother dearly. As stated by Leon and Domoto Liana is capable in brings out Marik's more gentle and caring side. a trait that surprised those to those whose base on their impression of his Student Persona. Marik often tried to avoided worrying Liana due to her being extremely frail and sickly. Liana was one of the reason Marik began his quest to overthrow the Britannian Empire and begin his Revolution, and for most of the series creating a world she can live peacefully in is his driving motivation. Marik would do anything it took to protect Liana, even at the cost of his well being, pushing himself to achieve his Revolution for his Sister and disregarding the dangers of his Geass Transformation. Britannian Royal Family Charles zi Britannia Vector zi Britannia Marik hold great hatred for his Father consider him as a Incarnation of Evil Lelouch vi Britannia Marik relationship with Lelouch is complicated as both of them share different ideas for the world. Both of them has mix feeling about each other . Lelouch was one of Marik's greatest enemies. When Lelouch meet Marik at Ashford for the first time they express mix feeling toward each other. Lelouch has suspected that Marik was Zero for sometime. In the past they were closed until Marik leave the Royal Family. Despite their diffences Both of them shared many similarities: both had profound father figures in their lives, as Goro Domoto served as Marik's guardian and Father Figure when his mother was killed, while Uncle Ivan acted as a watchful mentor to his nephew Lelouch after Charles exiled him in Japan However after the encounter with the Emperor in the World of C realizing Charles and Vector has causing the many tragedy that kept the Cycle of Hatred going soon Lelouch and Marik worked together in order to bring peace and Lelouch completely changes his views and adopts the same approach and beliefs as Marik. That results are what matters, and from then on, like Marik, he is willing to achieve the desired results regardless of the means into order grasp a better future for the World and begin Planning Zero Requiem with Marik. Soon After rescuing several core members of their respective organization they merge their two organization and form and Introduce the Knight of Union to the World in order complete Zero Requiem. Nunnally vi Britannia Nunnally is Marik half sisters and he was closed to her in their Childhood. Ashford Student Council Milly Ashford Shirley Fenette Shirley and Marik had been school mates and good friends in Ashford Academy. Shirley stated that she once disliked Marik at first, but one time she saw a car accident where an elderly couple was being scrutinized by the man who was clearly at fault. Without anyone realizing, Marik took a tow car's hook and put it on the man's car, dragging it away and saving the couple. The fact that Marik did it without boasting and emotion sparked Shirley's curiosity to discovering Marik's real self. She affectionately calls him "Riku", with which everyone else caught up and made fun of him. As they became friends, she developed a huge crush on Marik, though she disapproved of his gambling habits. She tried to act as a moral centre for the seemingly amoral Lelouch. As she was too shy to confess, she would often become jealous when Lelouch seemed to show interest in other women, particularly Kallen, with whom Marik has had a number of misinterpreted encounters. Shirley's crush for Lelouch is explained when she confronts Kallen in what she misunderstands as a romance between the two. Kallen and Marik often dismissed Shirley's suspicions as false, but she didn't believe them. The Order of the White Knights Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku is one of Marik closess friends and true friend Odrin Zevon The Knights of Revolution Goro Domoto Domoto is a very loyal friend and Father Figure of Marik who has known and serve her mother for years. Domoto has proven to very important person to him as his Father Figure has been Marik's guardian since his mother's death. Through his care and guidance to overcome hard time After Britannia Invasion of Japan. When Marik began his Activity as Zero and the as the leader of the Knights of Revolution after murdering Clovis and saving Suzaku from Execution, Domoto would help support Marik in his endeavors on dealing with Britannian, providing advice on how he should operate. Rai Sakuragi Akito Hyuga Marik first met Akito during Knight of Revolution assistanting Europia in repelling The Order of The White Knights and form a Alliance with E.U. Kallen Kozuki It is easily noted that both have similar backgrounds and ideals. Characters in the series have called them half-breed, Marik because his mother being Japanese with a Prince and Emperor as a father while Kallen was born to a Japanese mother and Britannian father. Furthermore, both are very close to their siblings. They both have a student persona that was a completely different person from their real personalities as well as their disdain for the aristocracy and discrimination. They shared a complicated bond that resembles a love/hate relationship. Kallen despises Marik's student persona, seeing him as an arrogant Britannian student who could not be bothered about the world despite his abilities to make a difference while as Zero she saw him with admiration as a symbol of hope against the Britannian Empire and was willing to lay down her life to protect him. Marik on the other hand saw Kallen as his most loyal follower and held her in high regard due to her abilities as a Knightmare pilot and fierce loyalty to his cause Although they continued to bicker in their student persona, they grew closer as Knights of Revolution as Marik often contact her directly and speak in moment of privacy about the war where Kallen declared that she would follow him all the way, leaving Marik grateful for her support. Marik soon trusts her to the point that he was willing to reveal his identity to her but Kallen declined the offer, cementing their trust. The major turning point came when Kallen found out about Marik's identity when she followed him to Kamine Island after he seemingly abandoned the rebellion. She became confused and heartbroken by his true identity being one made from two conflicting views of him as well as his unbalanced and obsessive behaviour that made him seem like neither Marik nor Zero when he faced Suzaku, and left him at the Japanese knight's mercy. After finding out about Geass from Leon. Kallen became conflicted over her deep loyalty to him as whether it was a product of a Geass command or due to her own feelings. In order to find out, she rejoined the Knights of Revolution under Leon Leadership to save Marik. When C.C unlocked his memories and as he took over the operation against the Britannians, Kallen confronted him at gunpoint. Marik calmly told her that her loyalty and choices had always been her own as there is no point for him to make her his follower using Geass but asked if she believed him. In tears, she declared that she wanted to believe that more than anything which made Marik guilty for being the source of her sacrifice. However, Kallen stated that she was still angry with him for the lies he told her. Throughout the rest of the campaign, Kallen began to question which of the two personas did the real Marik reflect and tried to keep them as different persons. This led to humorous confrontations between the two where Kallen would switch from being an obedient soldier to snarling and shouting at him depending on his behaviour. At the same time, Marik treated her as a mixture of both personas, and ended up making flirtatious comments at her, to her embarrassment. When Marik became extremely depressed at notion of Fighting Liana. When Kallen finds hims Abilities Geass Marik Geass was bestowed to him C.C. "The Power of Absolute Obedience", allowing him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis. Activation of his Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass Sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Sigil projects from his eye to theirs. Energy Force Marik manifest the power of the Energy Force the same time when his Geass was bestowed by C.C. given him the ability to sense what happen to others and penetrating vision, able to see clearly through an obstruction and from long distances and gain the power of Telekinesis which give Marik ability to lift, move and otherwise manipulate physical matter. As Marik further refined his powers gain new abilities such as detect a person heartbeat if they're lying or telling the truth this power was further refined enabled him to sense person true emotional allowing him to figure motives from lying or telling the truth. Marik also gain the abilities to heal others from fatal injuries and make scars disappearance at the cost of shorting his lifespan also overusing the Energy Force can depletes the user stamina greatly which depends on the user limits and would render the user immobilized and further overusage can cause damage to person body as Marik constantly use the power to his utmost limits. Marik later manifest the ability to remove a person's Geass permanently, unless restored by the same power however must be direct eye contact and physical contact. Physical Marik Physical Capacity Piloting Abillties Marik is an extremely skilled Knightmare Frame pilot being able to combat with most Knightmare Frames List of Orders Reception Trivia * Quotes *"The World is unable to change to due to the current state of World can people be able to live in a world when there is discrimination" *"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized...the only ones who should kill are those who are fully prepared to die!" *"I, Marik di Britannia, command you! Now, all of you...Die!" *"I am Zero the man who will overthrown Britannia and Change the World" *"My name is Marik di Britannia, I am the oldest son of late consort Eri di Britannia, the prince who abandoned his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try, if there is anyone who can go beyond my despair." *(To Josui Kusakabe)"Your Action are pointless nothing will save you from stupidity If you think you have the right to oppressed Britannian civilian merely because they oppressed the Japanese then you're no different from Britannia it time for you repent with death" *(To Kallen) "Your Mind and Heart is yours alone as your loyalty and admiration for Zero Kallen be proud what you did the choice you made and you made the choice you chose Zero." *''(To Schneizel)'' "... Life without change might be called anything except life, it's nothing more than experience. ... Yes, Emperor Charles sought the past, you and Vector seek the present, but My Mother and I seek the future." Gallery Succession and Precedence